Wild Angels
by Sayura Neko
Summary: Six years. Hiei has been gone and out of the picture for six long years. How much could possibly change? eventually Hiei/Botan. Rating MIGHT go up...depending...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HI! Neko-chan is back! And with another Hiei/Botan story!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, I wouldn't bother writing this, now would I??**

Six Years. That's how long it had been since Hiei had been at Genkia's temple. Three years since he had seen _her. _"Yukina." He breathed as he flitted down his tree and up the steps to the temple door. And there she stood. She had changed. A lot. Her hair was still the same length, though, it had grown darker and was now a beautiful shade of mint-green, and her eyes were a bit darker and upon seeing him, she smiled.

"Hiei-san!" she exclaimed--she even sounded more grown up as she got up and hugged him. "How are you?"

"Hn." He replied in his usual, mono-syloblic manner.

"Have you found my brother?"

Hiei looked at her, he knew what he had to do. "Yukina. I never had to search for your brother, I always knew where he was." And naturally the rest of the group, including Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kieko just _happened_ to walk in just as he said that he had always known where Yukina's brother had been.

"What??" Proclaimed Kuwa_baka_, "And you never told her? How could you, she's been worried _sick_."

"Kazuma. Please, let Hiei speak." There was a pause as Hiei gathered up the courage he had.

"Yukina, I'm your brother."

"OH! Hiei!" Yukina embraced him again, "Nii-san. I--I don't know what to say!"

Hiei nodded understanding and then looked around and noticed something missing: "Where's the old hag?"

Silence.

"Hiei." It was the fox, his hair was tied up in a pony-tail, "Genkia passed away a few years ago."

Hiei looked at Yukina, "Who's been watching over you?"

"That would be MIO!" Came a bright, bubbly voice as it neered the room and in came Botan. She had changed too, and Hiei couldn't help but notice for the better as he unconciously checked her out.

Her hair had gotten just a shade lighter, but that one shade seemed to be bright enough to make up for any cloudy day. Her eyes had gotten darker as well, getting closer to purple then ever before--but yet maintaining their beautiful pink that had always been there before. Not to mention the suttle changes in her body. Her form seemed...well...for a lack of better words: curvier..._damn._

Hiei mentally shook himself and then turned to the group. Kieko was obviously with Yusuke now, seeing as she was about 7 months with child, "Took you long enough, detective."

"Thanks, Hiei."

He then turned towards the only person he had ever regarded as a friend: Kurama, "What's with the hair? You trying to attrack men now a days?"

"No. For your information it's cooler when it's up. Besides, I'm seeing someone."

"Oh, what's his name?"

"Botan."

**A/N: Ahhh, the joys of cliff-hangers...if I get a respond I just might post again...muwahahahahahahahahahaha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. HIII! Neko-chan has returned! I'm so happy, people are actually enjoying this fic! Any who, heres the next chappy!**

_italics like this are thoughts_

**Bold like this is stress on a word**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

...

It was getting late and Hiei was sitting, quite content, in his tree when he head a voice from the window, "Hiei-san! Why don't you come inside?"

He looked at Yukina….why should he have to? It was such a nice night, "Pleeease?" she had defiantly learned that from the blue-haired baka, _remind me to kill her. _He jumped in the window. "Hn."

"That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"HN." he responded as he followed her to what was to be his room as she talked, "Hiei, we should do some brother-sister things, don't you agree?"

"Hn."

"You know, Botan's right, you do say 'hn' a lot."

"The stupid ferry girl should stay out of other people's business and let them be."

Yukina was speechless for a while, then she decided to go back to the original subject, "So, what do you want to do?"

"Whatever. Just not shopping."

"Shopping it is!" She said as she hugged him good-night and walked off. _I really need to kill Botan, Yukina's acting entirely too much like her._

…

The next morning Hiei sat waiting for his sister as she was running around the temple, getting ready for their outing. When, low and behold, Botan walks in, "What are you doing here?"

"I invited her." Came the voice of his twin as she came in wearing a very cute pink and red striped tang-top and blue jean Capri's.

"…..You should change your shirt?"

"Why?" asked Botan, "It's her life, just because you're her brother doesn't mean you get to order her around."

"I'm NOT ordering her around, I'm PROTECTING her, baka onna."

"What did you just call me??"

"Baka. Onna."

"Umm, guys."

"Excuse ME??"

"You heard me. Or do you need your hearing tested along with your obviously blind eyes?"

"You JERK!" and just before she could hit him with the oar that she had produced, Yukina intervened, "I don't mean to interrupt, but we're kinda going to the mall…and I would like it greatly if we could all just…..get along?"

"Hn. She started it."

"Did not."

"GUYS!" They both stopped and looked at her and then looked away from each other, mutually decided to agree to disagree.

…

The mall was worse then Hiei thought it would be. People were everywhere, and then there was store upon store upon store upon store…and the girls just **had **to go into Every. Single. Last. One. But then, then came lunch and all that seemed to go away.

"Here." Botan said, giving him a dish of something cold.

"What is it?"

"Ice-cream." Yukina said, as she sat down and began to eat her own.

"Ice….cream? How can it be ice **and** cream??"

"Just try it." replied Botan as she too sat down and began to eat the ice-cream. And Hiei, Hiei sat there, looking at it as it began to slowly melt, the liquid falling into the bottom of the cup. He picked up his spoon and took an teeny bit and then slowly put it into his mouth. It was cold--very cold, and wet….and **sweat. **He took another bite, and in seconds he was licking out the bowl.

"You know, Hiei, you probably shouldn't of eaten it that fast…." Botan started.

"Why not?"

"No arguments allowed."

"Hmph!" came two voices from both sides of Yukina. She just sighed and continued to eat the treat in front of her.

**A/N: Well...that's it for now, hope you enjoyed. Remember to review! Till next time!  
A/N: OH...don't you just love that lovers quarel...to bad their in denial!**


End file.
